house_of_seyfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Seyfried-Goodwell Border Dispute
The Seyfried-Goodwell Border Dispute is a series of armed and unarmed civil disputes between Lady Rosielyn Seyfried of Lontshire and Lord Carlin Goodwell of neighboring Rothinshire along the eastern border of Lontshire. History The dispute dates back to the reign of Lord Nicolas V. Seyfried of Lontshire during 185 K.C., when he consolidated what was considered to be unclaimed land for the Barony of Lontshire. With no official word of contest from neighboring nobles, the capture was considered legal and the land is held under the banner of Lontshire to this day. The start of the dispute came up when Baron Goodwell in 619 K.C. accused the House of Seyfried of the illegal holding of lands and demanded that they be returned to the rightful ancestral owners, that being the Barons of Goodwell. He continued to press his claims against the House of Seyfried, verbally calling them out as civil conquerors. The first death in the dispute came in the summer of 621 K.C., when an armsmen of Lontshire was found dead on the border between the two fiefdoms, the victim of an ambush from Rothinshire armsmen. Baron Goodwell denied any wrongdoing in the attack. The second concurring not two months later, when a farmer was found beaten to death on his own property, close to the border. In the summer of 623 K.C., a patrol consisting of Lance Corporal Gaerret Canmore and Knight-Sergeant Gallahad was ambushed by four Rothinshire armsmen. The two Lontshire armsmen were able to fend off the ambush, wounding two of them. The attack was met with reinforcement along the border, as well as regular patrols. Baroness Seyfried met with Baron Goodwell after the ambush, but no sort of agreement or pact was reached. It was later discovered that Baron Goodwell has ordered the kidnapping of Maligard Rosemane, Rosielyn Seyfried's fiancé that had gone missing on the day of her wedding. Mysteriously, Maligard returned to the Seyfried Manor, telling Rosielyn of this. Rosielyn was baffled why the Baron would not ransom the man, but vowed the man would pay for this gross, personal attack. Battle of West Cassbury On the eve of 9 July 623 K.C., Lady Rosielyn Seyfried led fifty of her armsmen into Rothinshire, capturing and occupying the town of West Cassbury. The battle for the town was brief, with casualties being light for either side. Rosielyn Seyfried stated that her occupation would end only upon paying gross amounts of reparations and ending the claims to the lands within her Barony. Baron Goodwell gave no response. Battle of Old Tawton Without word form the Baron, Lady Rosielyn Seyfried ordered her armsmen to march onwards to the Town of Old Tawton, the capital of Rothinshire on 12 July 623 K.C. The battle lasted for two days, with minor losses being taken by the Lontshire Comapny, and nearly the entire force of Baron Goodwell's retinue being shattered. On the eve of 14 July, a white flag surrender was made by Baron Goodwell, and the two nobles entered into negotiations. Result While Rosielyn Seyfried wanted to press forward with the payment of reparations, the issue of money was settled by havig the Baron the families of the dead armsmen and people harmed within the conflict. The claims pressed by Baron Goodwell, as requested in the agreement, were not to be pressed again, in exchange for keeping the occupied town of West Cassbury in Rothinshire hands. On 15 July 623 K.C., the conflict was declared to be over, and the Lontshire Company left Rothinshire with relatively little collateral damage. Category:House of Seyfried Category:Events Category:Barony of Lontshire